Pequeñas confidencias
by Erly Misaki
Summary: No por ser tan diferentes no podemos ser amigas ¿verdad?. [Reto propuesto por Rinsami en el foro ¡sientate!]


**¡Konichiwa! Queridos lectores y lectoras**

**Con ustedes mi más reciente creación literaria, como protagonistas mis dos chicas favoritas Kagura y Rin. Este es el resultado del reto propuesto por Rinsami en el foro ¡ siéntate!:**

_Kagura/Rin No con miedo por parte de Rin y odio por parte de Kagura (no digo que no lo haya pero que no sea el tema principal). Que Kagura se lleve bien Rin:_

_1. porque es amiga de Kohaku y Kagura protege a Kohaku_

_2. porque es la protegida de Sesshomaru, obviamente._

_Puede que la salve, o que se encuentre con ella y charle, o que la secuestre de nuevo (o que lleve el secuestro del anime), o que Rin salve a Kagura. Que se sienta esa presión de "esa humana tiene lo que yo no, la atención de Sesshomaru", o la curiosidad de Rin "a esa mujer le gusta Sesshomaru". Que sea SesshRin (con ello no me refiero a romance pero que esa relación de Sesshomaru y Kagura sea como en la serie, igual que la relación Sesshomaru y Rin)._

**Lo ultimo que me queda por decir es: InuYasha y cia. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama es mía y la idea de Rinsami. **

* * *

Kagura se tumbó en el prado, queriendo desaparecer por un momento. El viento, ese mismo del que ella era parte, la golpeo en la cara acompañado de una tenue brisa. La libertad que tanto ansiaba estaba estancada en el corazón de un sucio Hanyû que ahora se ocupaba de regenerarse mientras ella sentía un millón de sentimientos, entre ellos rabia y dolor, emanarle por los poros, pero sin encontrar la manera de saciarlos. Las lágrimas se agolpaban para salir, aunque el orgullo autoritario de su portadora lo impidiese. Nadie la haría llorar, las lágrimas son pequeñas gotas de cristal que captan los momentos preciosos, no las oscuras confidentes del dolor. Así que llorar no era una opción, se incorporó y miro hacía todos lados, sentía a un ser observándola, saco uno de sus abanicos dispuesta a atacar. Una escuálida figura apareció tras una arbusto, era una niña, al detallarla mejor pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Rin, la mocosa que acompañaba a Sesshōmaru.

—Me perdí —dijo la pequeña, con los ojos encharcados por las lágrimas— me puede ayudar.

— ¿Me viste cara de niñera o qué? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? —Kagura se regañó mentalmente, había hablado como Naraku. La niña le miro con una extraña alegría, mezcla de comprensión y de esperanza por haber encontrado a alguien conocido.

Ambas se miraron con extraña confidencia, Kagura echó a andar y Rin la siguió. La teynnō miro rápidamente la vestimenta de la pequeña, estaba cubierta de barro y cosas por el estilo, como si hubiese cruzado un pantano o algo parecido. Sus deseos de destrucción se vieron apaciguados por la dulce compañía de Rin. Hablaba mucho, demasiado para la paciencia de la yōkai, pero perfecta para no dejar caer el ambiente en un silencio incómodo y progresivo.

— ¿Por qué no te bañas?

—eh… pues mi ropa está sucia y mojada así que si me baño daría lo mismo ¿no cree? —contesto la niña un poco apenada, sabía que el olor a pantano afectaba mucho a los demonios.

—Báñate.

* * *

Rin se sumergió en el agua, ese baño le caía como anillo al dedo. Después de haber caído en ese pantano fétido y cenagoso el agua dulce y limpia era una bendición. Kagura llegó hasta una aldea pobre y semi destruida, en una cerca de madera baja estaba extendido un kimono, no dudo en tomarlo. Ese gesto de benevolencia era una muestra clara del sentido maternal que la teynnō escondía, aunque ella se lo justificase como una de caridad hacía sí misma para no soportar ese molesto olor a barro.

—Kagura-san venga a bañar conmigo —pidió la niña saltando fuera del agua.

—Tienes que volver con Sesshōmaru y con la sucia rana que los acompaña —Sentencio la mayor tirando el kimono sobre una gran piedra.

Rin-chan se sintió mal, ella quería hacer amistad con la mujer que amaba a su señor. Kagura era fuerte y segura, pero sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza interior que podría matar a cualquiera, claro que alguien que no posee su corazón no puede morir.

Kagura miro a la niña vestirse, se preguntó que se sentiría ser madre, en seguida objeto contra sí misma que no sería buena madre, tendría que ser como Rin. "por eso es exactamente que ella tienen su atención, Sesshōmaru vive enamorado de la pureza de la mocosita" reflexiono, mientras fruncía el ceño y empezaba a abanicarse con fuerza.

— ¡listo! —grito Rin, el kimono blanco con florecillas fucsias y obi lavanda la hacía ver mucho más angelical. He hizo reír a Kagura, pues el obi era para una ceremonia y debía atarse en un fuerte y gran moño, pero como Rin era tan pequeña se arrastraba tras ella.

—Te has vestido mal, esa obi va de otra forma —acompaño su frase con la acción y logro arreglar el desperfecto con uno de los imperdibles que utilizaba en su cabeza para mantener su peinado. Luego la yōkai dio por hecho que estaba siendo demasiado buena con aquella chiquilla molesta. Siéndose totalmente sincera, la estancia al lado de Rin la hacía sentir mejor respecto a su posición frente a Naraku, al lado de Rin todo tenía alegría y esperanza.

— ¿No le molesta estar siempre al lado de Naraku-sama? —pregunto Rin cuando ya llevaban rato de caminar en silencio.

"Claro que sí, desearía poder eliminarlo yo misma" pensó, pero solo se limitó a contestar: —No creo que eso te interese.

—Sí, me interesa muchísimo. Usted ama a mi Señor, y como yo lo quiero tanto, me preocupa que usted lo traicione igual que traiciona a su padre.

—Óyeme bien niñita —le exigió Kagura, interponiéndose en su camino— nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir que ese molesto ser es mi padre ¡entiendes! Preferiría mil veces ser hija de un ordinario y mugroso humano que de él. Y, además ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba enamorada de Sesshōmaru?... —Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en pleno medio día, Rin temblaba de arriba abajo, el estado actual de Kagura le producía temor.

—Yo… solo, lo pensé —artículo al fin, sacando una mirada de incredulidad a su acompañante— es que usted siempre intenta ayudarlo y acercarse a él, además lo mira con una increíble sumisión, incluso se atrevió a traicionar a… Naraku por él. No encuentro otro motivo razonable para que hiciera eso.

Kagura se veía descubierta ante una insignificante niñita, pero su rango no le daba menos valor validez a sus palabras, y, en un intento de paz interior, agrego: —No creo que sea exactamente amor, es más creo que está lejos de ser, pero el sentimiento existe —confeso con rabia, como si le doliese aceptarlo—, pero hay algo que me motiva mucho más, y es las ansias de libertad, solo con eso sería feliz… además el corazón de Sesshōmaru lo tienen tú, y eso es irrefutable —esto último lo escupió entre dientes, tentándose a sí misma a aclararlo, pero rindiéndose al final y echando a caminar.

—y si usted me desprecia tanto ¿para qué me ayuda a encontrarlo?

—Hay preguntas que simplemente no deben responderse.

Rin vacilo en seguir a la teynnō, estaba tan furiosa que en cualquier momento podría irse contra ella. Lamentablemente era su única opción. Los minutos siguientes estuvo muy pensativa y esto incomodo a Kagura más que si le hiciera preguntas, pues todo lo que había dicho fácilmente podría contárselo a su amo, así que le pregunto en que pensaba.

—En que, si usted y yo no hubiésemos nacido bajo estas circunstancias, seriamos buenas amigas —Kagura pareció interesada y pidió que prosiguiera— Lo creo porque las mejores amigas son aquellas que solo se cuentan la una a la otra sus verdaderos sentimientos y tratan de respetarse aun cuando sus puntos de vista no concuerdan.

Tenía mucha razón, pero la perspectiva de una amistad no tenía futuro. Como Rin lo había dicho, las circunstancias no lo permitían. Ella se negó a aceptar sus pensamientos.

—En ese caso estas mal —prosiguió Kagura, mostrando una sonrisa y un tono de voz con tintes de superioridad —fui yo quien revelo sus sentimientos ante ti, y tú no me has dicho nada, solo me has interrogado… espera ¡No se lo vas a decir a Sesshōmaru! —al gritar había levantado a Rin por el cabello y cuando la soltó contra el duro suelo su cabeza empezó a doler.

—Solo lo hubiese pedido amablemente —Se quejó Rin, evadiendo el dolor— yo no soy su enemigo, y por lo de mis sentimientos, le dije que quería mucho al amo y me preocupa que lo traicione.

Era verdad, todo era verdad. Y solo en ese instante ambas se dieron cuenta que se hallaban en la guerra por motivos ajenos, que ambas compartían el lugar como fichas en el tablero. Ninguna de las dos había decidido tener esa vida, las cosas que les pasaban no eran su culpa.

— ¿con que tú te la habías llevado?

—No —contesto Rin con una sonrisa a la pregunta de Jaken— Me perdí y Kagura-san me ayudo a volver.

Sesshōmaru apareció de repente, confundido ante la pacifica actitud de Kagura y preocupado por el estado de Rin, poco después de que se perdiera había caído una fuerte lluvia. Al ver el impecable estado de la pequeña, no hizo más que preguntarse que estarían haciendo ellas dos.

—Sesshōmaru, cuídala —dijo como despedida la teynnō— la próxima vez podría toparse con alguien peor que yo. Sayonara, Rin-chan.

La niña sonrió y ella hecho a volar. El lord miro a la niña detenidamente, acaso era posible que Rin llegase a cautivar a Kagura como lo había hecho con él. Probablemente sí, de que otra manera ella se había despedido diciéndole "chan"

* * *

** se termino, Espero haber cumplido las altas expectativas de Rinsami. Le dedico el fic, porque gracias a su idea pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas y arregle un par de errores de mi vida, sí así como lo oyen. **

**esta es la segunda vez que escribo sobre ellas dos y me parece que se me da o no ¿ustedes que opinan? Su relación a largo plazo si daria para una solida amistad. Me despido, espero que duerman y se diviertan esta noche de sábado. **

**jeje bueno, ya saben que si me dejan un review soy feliz :3 y si no también, los quiero.**


End file.
